


Wax

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Candlewax and blindfolds.





	

The blindfold isn’t really useful, as he doesn’t need his eyes to ‘see’, but it does mean he can’t tell quite so easily what’s going on. He can feel her general mood, if not see her expressions, and he can’t see what she’s got planned. 

But here he is: his wrists wrapped in silk, his body bared and waiting; and his lover smiling a smile he _feels_ , instead of sees. 

What is she going to do?

Kylo tastes his lips, and turns his head towards the sounds. Her fingers urge his head back upright, and he sighs in minor frustration.

Okay. Okay. He’s supposed to behave. Fine.

He’s about to reach out with the Force when there’s a sudden movement, and a sharp splash of pain. It hits in a solid strike, and he’s confused because it _burns_? But only for a moment? And then it stops?

Kylo wriggles, a querulous note bubbling out, but Phasma doesn’t answer.

Instead, more drops. They hit across his stretched-wide chest, like blaster-bolts that only last a breath-long. Sharp heat, and a  weird… solidity, after. He tries to flex, and realises there’s something stuck to him.

“W-what-?”  


“Candles,” she explains, and soothes her fingers around the splodges that have already hardened. “It’s safe. Don’t worry.”  


The pain each time is only momentary, if intense. He supposes as the wax cools the pain goes, and so he’s not being burned, just shocked with the impact. It’s an odd tingle, but a nice one, and he nods his assent.

More droplets, one that catches the edge of his nipple. For a moment, the pain is so intense he stops breathing. Just punched out of his chest, and his feet pull up to his ass in frustration. Only a very tiny drop of pain on the chain of his life, and then it’s gone to that stuck-on-hard instead, and his heels slide back down.

She draws over him like he’s her canvas, and the pleasure is diffuse and wavy by the time she’s done. He likes pain - a lot - and this… well. He’s not injured in the slightest, but his _whole body_ sings from the shocks. It’s pretty much a wonderful experience, and he feels all floaty-warm and vividly _here_.

The blindfold is lifted, and he sees the patchwork of wax-blobs, coalescing into one, thicker in some places and isolated in others.

“May I?” she asks, flexing her fingers like claws.  


“Please,” he murmurs, and then her fingernails sink under the edge of the droplets, pulling them clean like a bandage from now-healed skin. Pop. Pop. Pop. The tension, followed by the release. Pop. Pop. Pop.   


The wax catches at hairs that make his eyes water, and wherever she’s been, he feels… smoother. The fingertips that glide over his skin are almost too-slick, but still dry. Kylo closes his eyes, and enjoys the cleansing ritual. 

“You liked that?” she asks, as she straddles his hips and props her elbows on either side of his face. 

Her breasts stroke even more softly over him, and he feels his mouth go dry. 

“ _Oh yes.”_  


“Good. I bought a _lot_ of candles.”  


Kylo pulls her in for a kiss, his hands still tied, and feels her laughter on his lips at his showing off. 

 _I liked it a lot_. He wonders if she’ll want to try, too? Tomorrow. First, they have another fire to light.


End file.
